


More Than Meets The Mind

by Evedawalrus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Meanwhile Selina is freaking the fuck out, Non-Graphic Violence, Optimus is way too calm dude, Sharing a Body, Sharing a Brain, Soo i read Juxtaposition (which is a great fic btw), Starscream is a little shit, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, and i loved it so i wrote this, but just keeping that warning just in case, it's a shit title but I can't think of anything better, oh and, periods are a bitch, the violence isn't super graphic but Selina does get pretty beat up, uteruses can go fuck themselves, you could call this unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evedawalrus/pseuds/Evedawalrus
Summary: Selina Barnhart does not have the energy to deal with this.Optimus Prime is dazed, confused, and feeling far too small.Both of them wake up in a hospital at the exact same time.





	More Than Meets The Mind

The light turned green.

It took a moment for her to realize, the woman’s vision cloudy and unfocused. It had been a long day at work, and a very difficult one at that. Her meds had been forgotten in her hurry to rush out, resulting in a whole lot of paperwork not getting done. She groaned internally at the reminder that she would have to make it up the next day. She loved geology like a mom loves coupons, but dear god was it tiring.

Selina Barnhart jolted back into reality when the car behind her honked loudly. In her sleep-deprived state, she jerked forward, her foot hitting the gas. The vehicle shot forward into the intersection, the woman now fully awake. 

There was a blare of sound, loud and deep.

Selina had only a second to glance left and see a silver, face-like symbol inches from her window before everything was gone.

 

 

 

_“Where…”_

Selina woke to faint voices. 

_“..the allspark…?”_

No, voice, she confirmed after hearing the person mumble to themselves. That was when she discovered the splitting headache that now tore through her skull. But of course the other 90% of her body didn’t want to be left out. She would have keened if not for the inside of her throat doing a fantastic imitation of sandpaper.

Needless to say, she wanted to go back to sleep.

_“… Ratchet? Arcee? Where am I?”_

Jesus, that voice was annoying. The baritone sounded masculine, and at the moment seemed quite confused. Selina’s dazed thoughts did not pick up on most anything it said, but simply hoped it would shut up.

_“Jack? Anyone? What’s going on?”_

The voice’s volume had risen, a hint of panic seeping into its words. Clawing for the last dregs of sleep, the woman groaned softly, wincing from the dull pain in her lungs. 

The voice stopped abruptly. 

A few seconds passed of blissful silence. Selina turned over, her eyes flickering open before closing and sinking into the pillow with a sigh. Now, where was she…

 

_“Scrap.”_

Okay, now she was angry. Raising her head, Selina blinked the sleep from her eyes and mumbled something that vaguely sounded like “Shhhhhutitplease…..” 

Her blurry vision scanned the whitewashed room filled with some chairs, a table with some cards and flowers on it, and a closed door. “Sorry, couldja please mebbe quiet thanks-” She said, voice scratchy and small. And with that, she dropped back into the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin.

 

Then she shot up as a very strange and scary realization creeped into her mind.

 

There was no one in the room.

 

 

 

_“Miss? Miss, come online.”_

Eyes flickered open, then snapped shut with a flinch of pain. The flood of strange and shocking memories certainly did not help. In light of this, Selina decided to stare at the ceiling and ignore everything. 

_“Miss, I ask that you do not ignore me.”_

There it was again. 

_“Are you malfunctioning? I implore you, respond.”_

Selina reinforced her mind to think of some catchy Queen song and nothing else. 

_“... What are these sounds?”_

Music, her mind supplied before she could stop herself. 

_“Music? Strange. It is nothing like the children’s-”_

I’M JUST A POOR BOY, I NEED NO SYMPATHY-

_“Miss! Please, I only ask that you attempt to communicate with me.”_

Selina kept her mouth shut. Her mind, however…

Be quiet. 

_“I apologize, but I cannot fulfill that request. I only wish to communicate as to ascertain what is occurring.”_

Speak English.

_“I believe I am.”_

Smartass. 

_“Now that you are speaking, I am-”_

You’re the voice in my head, and I’m coo-coo for cocoa puffs.

_“No... I am Optimus Prime, of the Autobots. I do not…… belong here.”_

You got that right.

 

 

_“Ms. Barnhart.”_

“Whuzzit?” Selina mumbled, facedown in the hospital pillow. She had quickly found that the voice in her head was determined not to be quiet, something she was very irritated by. She also had discovered it did not want others alerted to its presence, an experience she did not want to repeat.

Briefly after it told her that it was a magic robot truck from outer space, the bedridden patient had reached to call the nurse in, fully intending to ask for what drugs had caused this and what drugs could shut it up. But as her finger hovered over the call button, a choking pressure burst from her head, sending a violent spasm through her already aching muscles. Her eyes brimming with tears, she clutched the sides of her skull in pain, whimpers emerging from her sore throat. The voice had immediately and vehemently apologized with what almost felt like genuine concern, once again asking that she did not tell others about it. Selina had not informed any of the doctors that came in every once in awhile, but only due to the lingering memory of pain and slight fear of the deep, intimidating voice. 

That didn’t mean she couldn’t still ignore it.

_“Ms. Barnhart, what is this... pain?”_

Eyes blinking lazily, Selina slowly became aware of the faint light shining through the windows. Morning.

What’re you talking about? 

_“That.. ache.”_

Mr. Roboto, I am currently aching just about everywhere. That’s why I’m in the hospital.

 _“That ache in my- your lower abdomen.”_ The voice was sounding strangely sheepish, as if it was nervous about something.

Blocking out the dull pain of her various injuries, the woman found that the voice was correct. The ache was centered around her stomach, suddenly increasing upon her focus of the area. An obvious realization dawned on her, and she grimaced.

“Ah, fuck…”

_“What is going on? Is there new damage? Do you need medical assistance?”_

Selina sat up slowly, not wishing her headache to increase in intensity as well. With a grumble, she swung her legs off the bed and eased them to the cool wooden floor. Her muscles protested against holding the weight, but after a week of recuperating they could walk at least short distances. At the moment she began towards the bathroom, resting on the door handle.

 _“Ms. Barnhart, please explain-frag, that hurts.”_ The voice made a sound of pain, once again using one of its weird swears. She has come to ascertain it was an expletive due to the voice’s use of it whenever it seemed especially… stressed.

I hate it as much as you do. She grit her teeth, a wave of pain passing once again. It felt as if a fist had grabbed her torso and squeezed, punching her stomach several times for good measure.

_“Agh- I strongly advise that we call a medic- doctor.”_

She could hear the hesitation in his- no, its tone, but ignored the advice.

I can handle it, Optimist. 

The voice paused for a moment.

_“It is Optimus. Optimus Prime.”_

“Okay, Optimeister.” Selina answered sarcastically as she entered the bleedingly white bathroom. Turning to look into the mirror, she sighed. A woman in a blue hospital gown stared back at her, violet bedhead clearly showing how long ago she had awoken. Her grey eyes were red around the edges, along with deep shadows betraying her lack of sleep. God, she was tired. Of the hospital. Of having nothing to do. 

Of that voice. 

_“Do you need to... jettison waste?”_

Christ, the thing sounded embarrassed. Frankly, that felt ridiculous to her. It was a voice in her head, and yet when she first had to go to the bathroom it had been positively alarmed. Even with no face or even identity she distinctly felt that it was actually blushing.

Nope. Just the red flood of death.

It went silent, as if it was absorbing what she had just said.

_“The… What?”_

I just have to find a- 

Something trickled down the inside of her thigh.

“Fuck.”

Catching the liquid on her finger, she glanced at the red substance and groaned. She did not need this right now.

_“Is that… blood?”_

....Or that.

“Look at that, you actually know what it is. Thought you would say it’s plasma or something equally stupid.” She mumbled aloud as she bent down to open the cabinets under the sink. Ooh, bad idea. The action only prompted more blood to begin running down her legs.

 _“Ms. Barnhart, you must find a medic immediately. If you are leaking blood and in such- rgh -pain, you clearly are in danger.”_ The voice sounded like a nervous mother now, worry clouding its usually calm and serious tone. It actually sounded kind of silly, but Selina was in no mood to laugh.

“Oh for christ’s sake, it’s my period!” Selina almost shouted, completely fed up with the voice’s frantic pleas.

_“I… do not know what this is. But still, such intense pain simply cannot be nor-”_

Selina let out a long, heavy sigh. “I get it every month! Every person with a uterus gets it every month! So pardon me if I think I can handle it, but your whining is NOT helping!”

She finally managed to find a pad, letting out the smallest sigh of relief. After taking a short shower through which the voice was completely silent, she made a note to ask the next (female) nurse for extra clothes, just in case. Finally, she was back in bed, settling down under the covers to hopefully get a little sleep.

 

_“...What is a period?”_

 

Frag.

 

________________________

 

Questions raced through her mind, not a single one being answered as Selina pressed herself against the cool, tingling crystal. Her forehead was on fire even as a cold sweat formed. She wasn't paying much attention to that though. The woman was a teensy bit more concerned about some other explanations direly needed. 

For instance:

Why did she come to this cave? Why did she, for once, listen to the voice? And WHY was she not convulsing on the ground in a fit of insanity?!

 

The blue crystals had been fascinating at first, sending a tingling feeling through her skin when she came close to them. But touching them almost felt like a shock. Hot energy shot through her veins making the woman immediately draw her hand back with a gasp. 

_“Energon.”_ The voice had said, something akin to longing in its tone. 

Selina’s inner geologist squealed. She immediately wished she had brought a hammer or camera, anything to document this astounding mineral of which she had never seen before. For once, she felt thankful for the voice’s information. It had asked her to go to a cave out in the desert, claiming whatever was hidden there may help her believe its stories.

And for some reason, she had gone with its directions. Perhaps it was because she had nothing to do while on leave from her job, or that the mention of a cave intrigued her. So she traveled out, hiking to the ominous-looking hole in the mountains. With the equipment she had brought, she managed to scale her way through the rocky cavern, taking note of any strange cracks or outcroppings. Finally, she reached what seemed to be the end, hundreds of boulders covering what might have been an entrance, long ago. A cave-in, most likely.

When she had almost given up and turned back, the voice had grabbed her attention, directing her to a small crack near the side of the rubble. Putting her hand in front of it, she felt a cool breeze blowing through. With renewed confidence, she moved away some of the rocks and boulders to create a hole. After checking to make sure it wouldn't all come down on her, she crawled through to see-

She gasped, barely believing her eyes. 

A cave of shimmering, cerulean crystal, lighted in an unearthly blue glow. She was astonished, simply staring in awe at the magical stone. 

What had followed was an extremely accurate imitation of a 10 year-old let loose in a candy store.

Selina traveled deeper into the cavern, eyes wide as they reflected the mineral that almost completely covered the walls. The light of her headlamp only magnified the shine, her own skin looking positively blue. 

“Man, I look like a smurf…” She smirked to herself, her voice echoing faintly off the cave’s ceilings. The endorphins made her feel lighter than she had in a long time, her troubles almost forgotten in her giddy exploration.

The voice in her head that insisted on calling itself Optimus mumbled quietly all the while, mentioning strange things such as ‘energon deposits’ and ‘deception-cons’? It sounded like something out of Star Trek. Not that she actually watched it or anything. 

Selina had passed a rather large outcropping of the crystal when she heard a loud boom. The sound rang through the cave and struck her ears with a jolt. Her mind immediately raced to the conclusion of a cave-in, scrambling to remember what to do in that emergency. She was saved the panic by the sudden flash of light that struck her retinas rather painfully, coming from the end of the vast cavern. Blinking rapidly, the woman squinted to see a circle of light floating in the empty air. Her jaw went slack

The voice spoke, filled with equal parts hope and worry. 

_“A groundbridge…”_

Selina felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, something that did not bode well. The circle of light became a vortex, various shades of blues and greens swirling in its depths. She swallowed thickly. The only reasonable explanation her dumbfounded mind could come up with was… Aurora Borealis? No, that was ridiculous. The prospect of such an occurrence happening so deep underground was simply and completely impossible. 

There was a deep, low rumble, growing louder and louder. 

There was something tightening around her heart, and for once, when her reflexes told her to duck behind the chunk of crystal to her right, she obeyed without hesitation. 

Not a moment too soon. 

Something burst from from the vortex, roaring fiercely. 

For a split second, Selina glimpsed the smooth shape of a jet, nose black and sleek, wings outstretched and jets firing. The sound was deafening, but her hands felt frozen to her sides. Suddenly, the bellow of the engines cut, leaving Selina no excuse as to what she heard next. 

The plane was bending. Plates of metal were twisting and shifting, wings folding up and back, engines down, wheels to the sides. 

 

The voice growled. 

 

Selina couldn't breathe. 

With a slam that stung her ears, what had been a fighter jet landed with two feet on the stone floor. It was… 

It was massive. A humanoid shape, skin a mix of grey and dark blue, thin and sharp and gianthugecolossal- 

A towering frame, the slender figure stood to its full height. The cavern was enormous, but the grey wings that now arched upwards magnificently reached at least past halfway up. Fingers that looked like talons more than anything curled inwards, their deadly tips shining in the eerie blue glow. And centered on the thing’s chest, a red, angular insignia that sent screaming flares of dangerous into her mind. 

A mirage. A hallucination, brought on by the crystals. A dream, a nightmare, anything but real. 

Selina felt herself trembling, her knees threatening to give out, but her muscles were locked in place.

More of the creaturesmonstersbeastsohgod shot out of the vortex, changing in midair as the first one had. These were identical, black and purple, different from their… leader. 

“Yes…” The thing purred, scarlet eyes that glared from underneath huge metal brows scanning the cave. It turned back to the smaller ones, the underlings. “How did you find such a large source? This mine was thought to be lost long ago!”

“An energy signal was detected here, Commander Starscream.”

_“Starscream…”_

“Energon signal?” The thing asked in its high voice. 

“No, something new. It was similar to what an… Autobot would give off, but somehow distorted. It could be the mineral composition disrupting it, but we’re not sure.”

The commander swiveled back to gaze at the ‘energon’. 

 

Selina felt tremors shaking her muscles, she needed to run and cry and hide and disappear and getawaygetawaygetaway

 

“Autobot….” She couldn't see the expression on his face, but she could feel the venom of his words burning in her chest.

“Search the cave.” 

Her stomach plummeted. 

Then, she dropped to her knees without a sound. Her back was pressed against the crystal wall hiding her, the tingling feeling being completely encompassed by the sheer wave of terror now flooding through her mind.. The voice was saying something, but she couldn't hear. She couldn't feel anything through the frightening numbness that thrummed in her skull.

She lay there, curled in a ball, trying not to move or whimper or look or think or breathe- 

 

Silence.

 

There was air blowing on her face. 

 

It was warm. 

 

Her eyes snapped open and she saw blood red gazing back at her. 

Selina screamed. 

 

Her feet scrabbled against the ground, desperately trying to back through the solid rock behind her. She was cornered, trapped between a rock and a hard face. 

That face. 

The entire head was half her size, metallic skin reflecting her trembling figure. Its features were angular and sharp, a red spire jutting up from between its eyes.  
The ones that were staring right at her. 

She was hyperventilating, her breaths shallow and short. Her heart was shuddering and skipping, and some strange part of her mind expecting it to burst from her ribcage at any second. 

The thing called Starscream stood, towering over her with a look of… revulsion?

“A disgusting little human. Perhaps a new pet of the Autobots?”

Before she could ever register what was happening, her legs were dangling in the air, a sudden pressure pinning her arms to her sides. It had her in its grip, metal fingers wrapped tight around her body. No matter how she struggled and kicked, it had no effect. She was a trapped animal, desperately fighting to no avail. 

“Tell me, fleshie. How did you find this cave?”

_Squeeze._

The fist tightened, and Selina could feel the deep bruises already forming across her skin. She gasped wildly for air, her lungs too compressed. The voice was keening deeply in pain, but still sounded full of a old but powerful anger. 

_“Let her go, Starscream. She’s innocent!”_ But the voice’s demands were fruitless, silent cries of fury only a sick little human could hear. Selina was in a state of shock. 

“Where is the Autobot you are hiding?”

_Squeeze._

A pathetic whimper slipped through her lips, no air in her lungs to scream. The metal monster didn't care, its grip like a vice, crushing her too-fragile frame. The voice could do nothing but yell into the void. 

“Where is Optimus Prime?!”

 

Crack.

 

_"NO!"_

Agony. Liquid pushing at the back of her eyes. Stomach acid gushed upward but never left her mouth, burning her throat and leaving every barest intake of air a searing gasp. Adrenaline pumping through her split veins, rushing and rushing with nowhere to go. Static. Her mind was shutting down, dark spots dancing across her vision. She was going to die.

 

But then there was fury that wasn’t hers, billowing in great waves of-

electricity surging striking enveloping encasing protecting 

 

Her lips parted, but Selina said nothing. 

 

“Release her.”

It was her voice, but the tone was low and commanding, a promise of dark consequences if they did not obey hidden behind the words. Her eyes reflected in in the metal monster’s face, furious and intimidating and-

blue. 

 

Suddenly the world was exploding around her. 

There was air hitting her face. An impact, a sickening squish. Numb, dull pain, spreading. 

Liquid under her cheek, the sharp tang of iron. 

Another roar, low and guttural. Light, another vortex. An… ambulance?

Her pulse thumped in her ears. She couldn't think, couldn't see right. Everything was blurry. 

White and orange, metal shifting. Blue eyes, silver emblem. A blade. 

Familiarity. 

 

Light flashing everywhere, roaring and screeching and screams tumbling down like a tidal wave upon her, dragging her body down, down, into an icy abyss.

The water tasted like metal. 

 

 

Quiet. 

 

Then, warmth. A hold, gentle and cautious. Worry. 

Eyes swimming lazily, brown into electric blue. 

A face, a feeling of longing. Knowing. Need. 

 

Selina spoke with the voice, shaky words in unison. 

 

“Old friend…...”

 

She couldn't hold on any longer. 

 

Fragile flesh and bones slipped into the abyss, and she was nothing. 

__________________________

 

“Old friend…” 

 

Ratchet felt like his vents had locked up. 

He couldn’t have heard that. There must have been a malfunction in his auditory receptors. No one called him that. 

-There had been a warm smile on his faceplates, a comforting hand resting on his shoulder. Ratchet had felt tempted to shrug it off, but the warm feeling in his spark had made him hesitate.  
It had been a long day.-

...Except him. 

His spark flared, a pulse of longing and hope rippling through his circuits. His optics shuttered rapidly, and he realized his servos were trembling. 

No. He couldn't get his hopes up. He couldn't. 

The old servos went rigid, and a fragile whine met his auditory receptors. The medic’s optics came online, focusing on the organic resting in his palm. The human’s state was in severe disrepair, and Ratchet felt his medical protocols already scanning its body. They seemed to be female, tanned skin covered in deep bruises. The dark violet blotches almost covered her entire midsection, several more around her knees and elbows. 

When Ratchet had roared through the groundbridge, he had caught a glimpse of Starscream holding something in his cruel grip. Then, the thing was falling, its impact marked with a soft thump. The fall must have caused enough damage, but who knew what that damn seeker had done to the poor thing? 

The woman was now limp in his grip, eyelids twitching ever so slightly as a trickle of blood ran down her forehead. More of the organic energon was falling from her mouth, rivulets staining the now scarily pale flesh of her neck. Ratchet was usually unsympathetic to the plights of the planet’s natives, but even he felt his spark ache to think of the trauma the woman must have gone through. 

Just as his scan began pulling up results, an obnoxious screech alerted him to the very reason he had arrived. Careful to cradle the human so she wouldn’t fall, Ratchet swiveled to see Starscream climbing to his feet. His wings were bent out of shape, energon leaking from a side wound. 

While the seeker had the advantage in numbers, Ratchet had had the advantage in surprise. Bursting out from behind the troop of vehicons, the ambulance got the jump on them, guns ablazing. Or, well, blades. Starscream had been oddly sluggish, something like shock on his angular face before Ratchet slashed at his side. The entire group of decepticons were strangely easy to dispatch, not on edge and battle-ready as they’d normally be. The medic might have taken the time to admire his handiwork and maybe preen just a tad, but the infuriated scream of the seeker now on his feet reminded him of the precarious and dangerous situation he was in. What Starscream was ordering made it even worse.

“Get the human!”

Great, now the fragile organic was a target. Moving swiftly, Ratchet dashed away through the cave, his free servo coming up to the side of his head. 

“:Ratchet to base, I’m going to need a groundbridge, now!:”

The vehicons, though in a sorry state, could still fire after the ambulance, and it was only a matter of time before Starscream could shoot his missiles. 

Pedes pumping against the stone, Ratchet anxiously waited for the vortex of color and light to appear once more. He was running out of cave, he realized with a nervous twinge. The troops were catching up, unhindered by a delicate organic that needed extreme care to be moved. Twisting around a corner, the medic screeched to a halt to avoid slamming helm-first into a mountain of rubble. 

“End of the line, Autobot. Give me the fleshling!”

Ratchet turned on his heel, bringing the human closer to him in an act of protection. 

“Go rust in a scrap heap, ‘con.” The old bot snarled. Stall for time….

“...Oh, so you’ve taken in a new pet, have you?” Starscream wheedled, his voice taking on a sickeningly sweet tone. “Perhaps to replace your dear leader…?”

Ratchet’s processors stalled, his steely expression faltering for a nanoclick. Unfortunately, the decepticon noticed the slip, and a grin spread across his faceplates.

“Oh yes, how long has it been? Five months? Six, maybe? You autobots must miss him dearly…” He taunted, making no effort to hide his obvious delight. “And now you’ve decided to replace him!”

The medic only gritted his denta. Time… 

“But with a human? I thought you would hate the disgusting organics…”

The energon in Ratchet’s tank suddenly felt sour. 

 

“Considering it was them who killed Optimus Prime.”

 

No. 

No, it was a lie, it was deception from a Decepticon, from Starscream! Ratchet’s logic processor’s fervently denied the statement, but his optics saw the smile of pure glee on Starscream’s face. Truth or no, he knew something. 

That dirty cyberrat knew something.

“Wait… You didn’t know? Oh, that’s so very tragic.” Make no mistake, the ‘con was enjoying this with every fiber of his being. Strangely, the vehicons behind him looked just as surprised and bewildered as they could without faces, glancing between each other and their leader. The seeker failed to notice this, continuing his tirade. 

“It just so happens I know about Prime’s unfortunate passing. And you,” He gestured one thin claw to the woman lying still in her deathly sleep, “Have something I want. Perhaps a trade is in order?” The jet purred.

Ratchet paused. Information on Optimus… They had found no leads for months on end. No messages, no transmissions, no evidence whatsoever. It had been seven months, and Ratchet had kept track of every day that passed when he came out of recharge and remembered Optimus had never returned from his scouting mission. 

Thirty weeks. 

Two hundred and ten days. 

Three hundred-and-two thousand, four hundred minutes. 

And far too many seconds to count. 

A small flash caught his optic, and Ratchet gazed at the ground. 

Then, his servo slowly drew away from his chassis, extending out to an eager Starscream. He took a step forward.

And in a blaze of movement, Ratchet leaped, servo whipping away from the greedy clutches of the decepticon. His body shifted, a wheel hitting the shocked face of Starscream to leaving a black tire track against the shining silver metal. He pushed off of the howling seeker and soared over the vehicons, who at the second were much too confused and surprised to even take action. When the mech landed he was on four wheels, and the orange and white ambulance screeched into the swirling groundbridge with his precious cargo, vanishing from sight. Before Starscream could even command his troops to follow, the vortex had winked out of existence. 

 

That unfortunate group of Vehicons found out very quickly that Starscream had a habit of living up to his name. They’d be in the medbay for a week.

 

____________________________

 

Rafael Esquivel perked up, a halfhearted smile appearing on his face as an orange and white ambulance screeched through the groundbridge. “Sorry the bridge took so long, it was difficult locking on to your coordinates.”

The autobot didn’t respond, transforming into his bipedal mode with a whirr of gears. The young boy’s eyes reflected his concern as he continued. “Did you… Did you find anything on Optimus?” The meekness of the inquiry revealed his hesitance to ask.

Ratchet let out a deep vent, his optics narrowed as he looked down to the frail body in his servo. Rafael followed the line of vision, gasping when he caught a glimpse of purple hair, stained with something darker. 

“Not a damn thing.” The medic rumbled with a tinge of anger in his voice, effectively ending the tense conversation. 

He began walking to the medbay, adopting an emotionless, stony expression. He would need help with this.

“Call Nurse Darby.”


End file.
